When the past catches up with the present
by twilight princess29
Summary: When Roxy becomes one with Castiel she reveals a terrible secreat to him.Can Castiel protect Roxy from her past.Or will she die with the rest of the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Hurts **_

_**Ring Ring**_

"Yay "schools out Luce yells as the bell rings for dismissal.

"I can't wait to go to summer camp this year".

"You got that right" her friend Callie said while appearing behind her.

"Is Castiel and Lysander Coming I would love to see those boys in swim trunks "Luce said with

with a sly smile as she jumped in her car.

_**30 Minutes later**_

When she arrived at her house she ran straight to her room so she could pack for summer

camp.

"Well hello to you to" her mom yelled from the kitchen

"Hey "Luce replied while stuffing her suitcase with clothes, her morning essentials, and a zebra

print two piece bathing suit in case she wanted to go swimming.

After she was done packing her stuff she went downstairs so she could properly greet her

Mother.

"Hey" mom I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Hey sweet heart, how was your day."

"Great" I said while going in the fridge to grab a banana.

"Excited to go to summer camp tomorrow"

"Oh goodness yes, I and Callie are going to meet up at the bus stop at 8:00 am"

"Well make sure you say good bye before you leave."

"Okay mom I'm going to go ahead and go to bed so I'm fully energized tomorrow."

"Okay night sweetie" she said in a soft voice.

Luce walked upstairs went in her room, slipped on her pajamas, and then laid in

her bed hopping to dream about the day ahead.

_**The next day**_

Luce woke up to the song Tik Tok coming from her alarm clock.

She jumped out of bed, took a shower, did her hair, and threw on a tank top and some jogging

pants in a record of time.

After she was done cleaning up she went downstairs so she could tell her mom goodbye and

she loved her.

She ran out the door with her IPod and phone in her hand. About half way there she spotted

Her friend Callie

"Hey girly". Luce yelled

"Hey, "Cassie said with a smile.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"Always."They both gave each other a hug and started talking about what they were going to

Do when they got to the camp

They were the first people who reach the bus stop but then they saw Castiel, Lysander,

Dajan and Rolland.

Castiel was shredding the pavement on his winged skull designed skateboard, Lysander was

Writing in his journal, Rolland was listening to his IPod, and Dajan was walking down the

Street with a basketball in his right hand.

"How arth thee" Lysander said in a British accent.

"Good" the girls said in unison.

"Do you guys now where you're sitting on the bus yet "Callie said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah were situated. Is anyone else coming from our neighborhood?" Lysander asked.

"I hope so" I said but was interrupted by the bus engine

We all hurried on the bus so we could get on the scheduled time. Luce sat by Callie, Rolland sat by Dajan, and Lysander sat by Castile. The bus was about to take off when three girls were running down the sidewalk. When they got on the bus Castile let out a big groan.

"Oh great the only reason I wanted to come was to get away from her."

"You shouldn't talk to your girlfriend like that. "Said one of the girls who just arrived.

"She's not my girlfriend,"Catiel growled.

"Guys calm down!"Luce yelled. The reason were going to this camp is to have fun. So we shouldn't be fighting. Okay you to"

"Whatever,"Castiel said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, "the girl said.

"Who are you three any way?"Callie asked while reaching in her duffle for a pillow.

"I'm Li,"said the girl with a Chinese hairstyle.

"I'm Amber," Said the girl with golden locks who was clearly the leader of the group. She even had a separate bag for all her makeup.

"And I'm Molly, "said the girl with jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"**SIT DOWN**!"The bus driver yelled. The three girls sat down in the booth behind Lysander and Castile's

We were two hours away from the camp and no one really wanted to talk to each other.

"Hey,"Luce whispered to Callie.

"What,"Callie said with her eyes closed.

"Do you want to sing a camp song?"Luce said with a look of hopefulness.

"Why,"Callie said opening one of her eyes so she could look at her friend.

"Because everyone's so quiet and dull and were supposed to be happy."

Callie hesitated for a while.

"Please Callie, need to bring joy and cheer into this place."Luce was practically begging now.

"Okay, okay…..which one do you want to do?"

"OOOOOO the one with the bottles, "she said while standing on top of her chair."A one, A two, A one, two, three, was singing as loud as possible.

"9,000 bottles of beer on the wall 9,000 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 8,999 bottles of beer on the wall. (Etc)"

"OMIGOD"Amber yelled."Can you be any less annoying?"She said with a scowl.

"Sadly no,"Luce said climbing down her booth and slipping into Castiel and Lysander's while smiled at her and started singing along.

Amber got so jealous her blood started boiling because the way he smiled at Luce.

**2 hours later**

When all of them got out the bus they spotted some campers that weren't there last year."All campers report to the cafeteria to receive your schedule and dorm number," The intercom and Callie took off, sprinting to the cafeteria with their finger crossed.

"I hope we get the same room together,"Luce said only a few feet away from the cafeteria doors.

"Me to but don't forget there are four people per dorm. I just hope we don't get stuck with that Amber chick."

Luce reached out for the door when a sharp and powerful tug threw her to the ground.

"Look, "Amber snarled."If you ever go near Castiel again I swear to you I'm going to make this the worst summer you'll ever have."

"Is that a threat,"Luce said trying to pull herself off the ground but quickly feel back down as Amber threw her shoe into Luce's stomach.

"No it's a promise, "she said storming of with her crew right on her ran to my side.

"Are you okay, I would have helped but Molly and Li were holding me back."

"It's okay, and I'm fine lets just get our information,"Luce says standing and up dusting herself off.

They opened the cafeteria doors. I whoosh of cold air blew in their faces.

"Can you be any later, "the counselor said with a grimace.

"Sorry we'll try harder next time,"Luce said with an apologetic smile.

"Whatever, "the counselor handed us are stuff and left the cafeteria. Once she was gone Luce and Callie looked at their information and said their dorm number.

"G27"they said while hooking arms and walking to their dorm room.

"I can't wait to see are dorm mates"Luce said when they got to the dorm.

"Let's find out,"Callie said reaching for the handle.

"One, two, three."


	2. A night to remeber

When we got to his house it was already full of people."Late for your own party….that's a shame," Djhan said coming up from behind us.

"Whatever," I said pushing past him and going into the living room. When I got a full view of it and the people dancing I nodded my head in approval.

"Lysander, you have a lot of hot friends."My eyes locked on a particular girl when I said that. "What's her name?" I asked motioning her way.

"Oh that's Roxy, you'll have a lot of fun with her."

She had black hair with red streaks and silver eyes. I was totally digging her strapless mini dress.

"Wow Castiel, I'd never thought I see the day you liked someone."

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning my attention to him.

"I saw that look in your eyes," he said with a grin.

"Whatever," the music stopped and changed to a slow song.

"Why don't you ask her to d-"before he could finish I was already off toward her.

She was walking away from the living room when I grabbed her hand. She turned around her silver eyes locking with mine.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

She looked uncertain at first, and then she smiled at me.

"I would love to."

I took her hand and led her to the middle of the living room. She put her head on my shoulder and I put my hand on the small of her back. When the song ended we stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally she pulled back and looked into my eyes .A warm fuzzy feeling came into my stomach. What the hell I thought. She grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the dance," she said as we walked into the kitchen. It was quiet and we were the only in there. She went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and a beer. I reached for the water but she pulled it back.

"The water is for me," she said with a smile.

I laughed."How do you know I like beer?"

"Because you seem like the type of person who would."

When I grabbed it our hands touched. I stared deeply into her eyes searching for a sign but then are lips met. It was heated and full of passion. I had to stop before it went too far.

"Do you want to head back to the party?" I asked stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Yeah."

We turned around so we could head back but stopped dead in are tracks when we saw what was in front of us.

**Sorry it's so short i'll post the next chapter in a day or two :)**


	3. Trouble

_TROUBLE_

Amber stood in the doorway of the kitchen staring at us with confusion and fury.

"Castiel what are you doing kissing her?" Amber asked with tears in her eyes.

"She's my girlfriend."

"No she's not, I am."

"Come on Roxy," I said leading her out the kitchen. But when we almost there Amber punched Roxy in the face.

"WHAT THE CRAP AMBER!" I shouted as Roxy fell to the floor unconscious.

"She doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?"

"Well ye-"

"You know what? Just shut the fuck up and go."

"Bu-"

"GO!" I picked up Roxy and carried her back to the living room to find Lysander. When I did he was talking to a group of friends.

"Hey Lysander, come here."

"What," he said as he approached.

"I need your car keys?"

"Yeah, you leaving already?...…..What happened to Roxy?!" he asked when he finally saw her in my arms.

"Amber happened."I said taking the keys.

When we got to his car I gently placed Roxy in the passenger seat and made sure she was buckled up. After I was sure she was secure I got on my side of the car and drove off. I wasn't sure where she lived so we ended going to my house. She was still unconscious by the time we got there so I had to carry her again. Wow I'm getting the hang of this, I thought to myself while opening the door to the house and bringing Roxy in.

"Catherine I'm home."

"Hey Castiel who's that?"

"Um…she's my girlfriend Roxy." Before my sister could question me even further I carried her up to my room and placed her in my bed. I sat there for a moment watching her body rest.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again," I said getting up and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

**Roxy's POV**

My eyes slowly drifted open. My vision was a little blurry but I could still make out some objects around me. I was looking along the walls when I realized this wasn't my room. I slowly got out of the bed so I could investigate. When I opened the door I bumped into this girl. The girl fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I said offering my hand to her. She gladly took it.

"It's okay," she looked up at me and smiled. "I'm Catherine, Castiel's sister."

"I'm Roxy."

"Well it's nice to finally talk to you but I got to take a shower," she said continuing her walk down the hallway.

I went downstairs to be welcomed by the scent of bacon and eggs.

"Hey,"Castiel said turning his head so he could look at me.

"Hi….um what am I doing at your house?"

"She must have hit you hard if you don't remember."

I shot him a confused look.

"Well Amber knocked you unconscious last night and I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here."

"Your parents didn't mind you being here?"

He hesitated for a moment."They're no around a lot." I could see he was uncomfortable with the subject so I changed it.

"Your sister looks a lot like you."

"Don't tell her that, you'll be on her list if you do."

"So what's on the menu?"

"Just bacon, eggs, and toast."

"Yum" I said going over to the food and making a plate. We spent the rest of the morning talking about our plans for Christmas.

"I'm supposed to take Catherine ice skating today…..if you want you can join us."

"Sure but before we go can you drop me off at my house?"

"Yeah."

**10 minute later**

"Okay I'm only going to need thirty minutes to get ready, so you can hang out down."

"Are you sure you don't need my help up there?"

"Yes I'm positive," I said with a smile. I went upstairs to my bedroom, once I got there I took a quick shower and put on some skinny jeans and a sweater shirt .I went downstairs to see him looking at pictures of me when I was with Lysander were at beach my hair was up in a ponytail and I had glasses on.

"You ready?"He jumped in surprise.

"Yeah let's go," he said placing the pictures on the kitchen counter. "You were really cute in that picture." he said walking out the door.

"And naïve," I said under my breath.

"What?" Castiel said looking at me.

"Nothing lets just go, "we got in the car and headed to his house to get Catherine. Once we did we were off to go Ice skating.

**1 hour later**

"Castiel I don't think this is such a good idea," I said trying to steady myself on my skates.

"Wow you've never skated on ice before?"

"No I haven't. No ones ever taught me how to."

"I'll help you if you let me."

"Fine, I guess…here goes nothing."

**Please leave a review of what you think :)**


End file.
